Zero the Immortal Thunder Serpent, Host Family to Monster Girls
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: The 'war' against the endless hoards of monstrous abominations is over but the tale of the Rift Walkers is far from over. As Zero an orphan of the Rift Wars finally gets a peaceful life the war ends, but when Zero is given a home of his own, he finds that his mentor has signed him up for the Cultural Exchange Program, how will he fare in the Daily Life with a Monster Girl world!
1. Chapter 1

**[this is my own personal adaptation of Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, the story that meshes with it was something I created if you want to read books you'll have to wait until I get publish, this is kinda based on a concept I remember reading by one of my favorite authors fairy tail dragon slayer, props to you bro huge fan, enjoy the crossover with my OS Rise of the Hunters]**

**{TERMS **

Rift Walkers: the 'politically correct' term that generalizes a Hunter, Breaker, or Primal. though in the past history the various names have changed from Demons to differing gods, god hunters, demon hunters

Element(AKA Anrah)- abilities that stem from the user's soul, body, mind, and aura, a wide variety of non-physical and physical powers.

Hunters-can have many Elements that grow in power rapidly they are the elite and nobility they also must wear power limiters to protect themselves and those around them, they are a much rarer occurrence since only the Original 12 Hunters .

Breakers-are much more common and tend to have a single Element that progressively widens it's applications, also they have personas that reflect previously mythological creatures as well as due to a unexplained phenomenon called Existence Flux. Primal-similar to Hunters and Breakers but their personas are prehistoric creatures, dinosaurs they have low power Element but they have massive physical ability increases they can serve in a military sense as escorts, gaurds, stealth soldiers, or shock troopers being naturally stronger than most.

backstory info: These beings generally were humans that have been chosen by another Rift Walker, when they were either 'recruited or on the verge of death. Now not every human can become one and the way it happens is a very delicate and depending on the circumstances painful. At present the RWs(Rift Walkers) exist in the shadows of myth and legend, all while fighting an unseen war against a seemingly endless torrent of vicious creatures that had been released when one of two 'Gods' unsealed a dimension that held every beast that could threaten humanity. This 'god' was named Lucien he wanted death and destruction. The other called Reina wished for balance and coexistence, viewing both humanity and the beasts as her children, sent to earth a manifestation of herself to find one such human who could span the rift between the two worlds. she found one a young man with no name who would be known as Dante meaning eternal and thus the first Rift Walker was born and a new age had begun. [yes my profile name refers to this character and no he won't appear in this crossover, the guy's power is so great he can eat a star by creating a black hole in his mouth. ability is freely controlling and manipulating dark matter he's the god of shadows for a reason**}**

**Story Start**

**PROLOGUE: Serpent meets Snake, Lightning finds Love **

The war against the hordes of bloodthirsty beasts that were pouring into the human world was over after over three thousand years. When it had finally come to the attention of humanity, we the Rift Walkers, or as the humans call us Hunters became more or less famous heroes. But that seemed to be a bit of a problem for our leadership, so we were told to either return to the homeland or blend in with the humans. But what the higher ups didn't know was that other species of monsters had been in hiding from the very beginning of when the hidden war began, and now they had desired to join human society. The governments of a few stable countries came together with some of the leaders of the other species to form the "Cultural Exchange Program" to help them learn about human customs.(many of these species are female only, so you get the picture)

I chose to stay in the human world. My name is Izuchi Ryuka Veranos, and I'm going to be living in Japan there I'll go by the name Zero Yoshida. Despite the fact that I'm going to be staying in a house that is way too big for one person, I still want to work at a fairly normal job and have a fairly simple life. I mean I don't know how my friend managed to get a place this big, but I honestly don't care.

There is young boy who looks around the age of fourteen, he has vivid blue hair with a yellow streak that oddly resembles a lightning bolt, he is medium height and has extremely toned muscles that if he was 'normal' then one would assume he trained his body relentlessly. He wore thick grey canvas pants and black t-shirt with a dragon on the front, over that an electric blue jacket. He stood at the gate of an enormous traditional Japanese house, the deep azure hue of the tiles slope gently upwards and the koi pond in the courtyard made it so serene that Izuchi didn't even notice the car parked right next to him. Oblivious to the fact that there were people in the house already he briskly walked up to the door and pulled it open. In no way was he expecting or prepared for the scene inside.

'What the FUCK!' I yelled in my head. Standing ten feet in front of me was a tall, pale skinned woman in a black work dress with black hair drinking a cup of coffee in a mug that read in small print "PROPERTY OF VEGA STONE". She sweat dropped when she saw me standing in the doorway, then perked up and said in quite annoyingly condescending tone "Well it appears that this is your host family Mia, it's a bit odd I thought that he would be taller and older..." She was about to say something about me but stopped midsentence. As the lamp next to her started to hum as massive amounts electricity surged into it and the bulb exploded. Arcing electricity dissipated as the humming stopped. The woman just stood there stunned by what she just witnessed.

I gave her a deadpanned look like the lamp hadn't even exploded which is normal since when I get a bit short fused electronics tend to go haywire. I casually stated, " don't assume that I am a kid lady, believe it or not I'm sixteen years old, and this is my home and who are...whoooaaaah..."

I trailed off at the sight of the beautiful girl behind her. She was a beautiful girl with rose colored hair and amber snake eyes, she had hot pink scales on her cheeks and pointed ears. But what blew me away the most wasn't her gorgeous looks and great rack, or that instead of legs she had the lower half of a giant reddish pink snake. 'So this is a lamia, huh' Zero thought in speechless daze.

After a short and uncomfortable silence I said "Umm I think I should apologize for not properly introducing myself, my name is Yoshida, Zero Yoshida"

"Well like I said Mia is going to be staying here with you, as you are her host-family the house will need some adjustments to accommodate all of Mia's needs..." And with that a dozen or so construction workers rushed into the house and got to work with these 'adjustments' the lady in black turns to me and says "...my name is Sumisu, and I'll be checking up on you two soon, Seeya!" Before I could protest or even ask what in Hades was happening she was gone. This is either going to be an interesting experience or a complete pain in the ass, or both.

He sighed and started to walk to the kitchen since I hadn't eaten anything today, then stopped dead in my tracks and face palmed for being an idiot. " You're hungry aren't you...hmm" I asking looking over my shoulder knowingly. She shakes her head timidly, but almost in response her stomach growls. Grrrrrrugrrrr! She blushes and looks away, somehow manages to look more adorable." Hehehe you're cute when you're embarrassed, come on I'll make us some food." I say laughing.

At the mention of food the young lamia perked up and followed the boy to the kitchen table where she sat down wrapping her tail around the table. Mia had been so nervous about meeting her host family, she was afraid that they wouldn't like her. Or they would be afraid, but this boy didn't seem to be the least bit intimidated or thrown off by her appearance. Well she didn't count the first time he saw her, since she was confused by his reaction. He seemed different from the other human guys she had seen. " Um Mr. Yoshida...I.." She started when Zero popped his head up from behind the refrigerator door with a fairly annoyed look " Just call me Zero or whatever you want we're going to be living together after all and formalities are just kinda weird. I mean we're friends right?" He said smiling in way that made her decide she would make this boy her's. She smiled back and nodded.

The two sat across from each other, awkward for both Zero decided to break the tension "Alrighty then how bout we introduce ourselves, uh do you wanna go first?" "sure! Hi, my name is Mia and I am a lamia, a race of half snake people, I came here because I want to meet my prince charming hopefully one of the heroes the great people who fought all the violent creatures that were flooding into the world, and we'll get married and oooheehee..." She trailed off into her little fantasy. Zero waved his hand in her face till she snapped out of it. 'wow I kinda feel bad that I I'm lying about being a human, I mean I want to tell her, I don't think it will be a problem as long as she doesn't tell everybody, aww fuck it I'm telling her'. "Okay my name in truth is Izuchi Ryuka Veranos and I would love it if you would keep what I am about to say from Mrs. Smith, the heroes you were talking about were the elite of my race the Hunters, I am a Breaker of the a lightning-class Behir persona, it's nice to meet you Mia." The expression on her face was, though confusing, priceless." I..uh...wait...huh" Mia stutters.

Yup that's how Zero became the host family for a sexy lamia named Mia.

Apparently Zero is into girls like that sexy, beautiful, kind, unique girls.

**Chapter 1 Snake and Sepent go out on a date**

Well after Zero told Mia his secret she decided that he was 'the one for her' so she's been really affectionate towards him lately, REALLY affectionate. So the past few days had been a bit awkward having the full force of being around another person, albeit a female sexy lamia, i 'But this is fucking ridiculous' Zero thought as he layed in bed looking annoyed. Mia had snuck in my room last night and is currently coiled around me with a content smile on her face. Her chest was pressed against my face and the shirt she had on did very little to hide her assets, but I guess when she decided on hopping in bed with me modesty wasn't too important.

"Mia, it's time to wake up..." The bluenette teen said." Mmmmmnnnrr...five more minutes...no five more degrees...hmmm" the lamia replied tightening her grip on the poor kid. "What are you doing in my bed anyway?" Zero asked the red headed lamia again noticing that the yellow t-shirt she had on didn't help hide breasts. I couldn't warm myself up last night so I decided to use you for that Darling. I am a poikilotherm after all" Mia answered causing Zero to blush slightly at her use of darling when talking about him, he's still getting used to it.

A bright blue light flashed and the lamia was left blinking the stars out of her eyes to see a smug Zero walking towards the door " I'll go get breakfast ready, after that I need to go do some stuff in town," he said to her before he turned down the hall. he stood blinking before a mischievous grin spread across a thought popped in his head and Zero stuck his head in his room grinning at Mia. "What!" she said pouting at not getting to cuddle. "You want to go on a date today? Right?" and immediately she got stars in her eyes and pulled him into a hug so tight he actually felt a rib or two crack

After prying Mia of him, Zero went to the kitchen and started to make some food, since the refrigerator was stocked up with various meats one of which he was sure was dragon, there was really just eggs and exotic steak for breakfast. "Hey Moocher what do you want for breakfast this time or are you actually here for something important," Zero said without even looking away from the food he was cooking. "Oh so I can't just stop by to see a kid with no one to look after him," she teased innocently.

"You know if it wasn't you then I think I might think it would be okay but, it's you so you want something," Zero sighed irritated that the woman would not leave him alone. "Ha! Nothing gets past you, eh 'Darling'" Sumike teased adding the pet name, 'Darling', that Mia uses." No, just you, now was there something you wanted." the sapphire haired teen replied followed by questioning the reason Sumike being here, again. "Just reminding you what would happen should anything happen to Mia, so the importance of her purity can NOT be overstated," the raven-haired woman stated seriously, leaking enough killing intent that she took on an ominous black aura. "Is that supposed to be scary?" Zero asked flatly, garnering a look of disbelief, confusion, and depression that she failed to instill fear in the kid. Now Zero was different than most people Sumike had met since his people were, for a few, able to use Fear as an actual physical form of combat which he knew was worse than staring into the eyes of Death. shaking herself out of her mini-depression and getting serious she spoke in a more professional manner," but I mean it, by law if anything was to happen to her, you would be arrested and she'd be deported." Sighing Zero rolled his eyes and looked at her like that was old news, " I understand that, but I don't think that I am the one you should be telling this, right Mia?"  
Mia promptly stumbled...wait can that really be called a stumble...she fell flat on her face with her butt attractively stuck in the air swaying from side to side. 'Damn! she has such an amazing figure this is going to be tough, and she's soooo cuuuute, this is so not fair' thought with a fist raised in frustration. Sumike was chuckling while all of this was happening, after a few moments she stood up and start to leave. with a nonchalant wave of her hand she," I think I'll leave the rest to you 'Darling'." Mia and Zero just stood there looking confused more so Mia, before they both shrugged. If Sumike wanted to be really mysterious they wouldn't question it.

"So Darling, About that date." Mia said with a seductive smile that made Zero blush and look away. Today is going to be interesting he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2 character sheet

**This is not really a chapter just a list of possible characters, this is NOT in order of appearance. Also these aren't all harem member**

**1\. Dracea Igna-Dragonewt**

**2\. Shauna Graves -Ghoul-**blood red hair-red eyes with the whites of her eyes black-tan skin.

**3\. Tally Noir-black harpy-**there's not much of a difference between the physical appearance of a normal harpy and a black other than the color, they are just smarter.

**4\. Vega Stone- **Zero's mentor and a bear persona hunters, earth element, dude is also the only hunter turned at an age over 28, he was 40.

**5\. Minora Taurus-Minotaurus**\- rough personality pushy, brash, tough girl facade, not super smart, swings both ways.

**6\. Akane Hikari-Human -**she fits the story since Zero isn't human, she is the only human and she is NOT going to be introduced till LATER

**7\. Ageha Muramasa- succubus priestess**\- black long hare, likes gummy candy, romantic novels,dislikes , breasts gg cup, personality perverted. Since king doom was the first person to request he gets dibs, though I was already gonna do a succubus, might do twins.

That's all I can think of so far, I love your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Snake on a Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daily life with a Monster girl, just the Hunter Saga **

"Mia, I'm not the authority on dates in society being away for four years buuuuut, im pretty sure this is not how you act, I can feel the stares burning a hole in my skull!", he finished with a yell getting the dozen or so eyes to look away at being called out. Mia had stopped rushing off to who to knows where and was looking sheepish at her obviousness that she was caught acting strange (by human standards which Zero was not), since this was supposed to be a learning experience of what to do in public, you know that kind of 'proper social manners and etiquette' bullshit. He was happy he actually got to spend some quality time with Mia, like an actual date and not just waking up to her coiled around him or walking in on her in the bath. Apparently he generated a lot of ambient heat when he slept. He was never really opposed to Mia's advances he just did NOT want to lose her, that would be like...no it would be losing a future lover.

The two decided that they would start out with some easy stuff, lunch, the chose a little diner that seemed rather homey. They walked in and asked the hostess for a table, which to Zero's relief there was really no long wait and the diner had no problem with Liminals, apparently that was what the other races were called. Now that he thought about it he could technically be called a Liminal, but he was not on the border of monster and man he bridged the gap. He was a proud member of the Third House of Lightning, it was in his nature to ignore differences.

They had gotten a big booth, since Miia wouldn't fit at most other tables, her tail making it difficult to find a place. The waitress arrived and they ordered just about everything on the menu, for him it was meat dishes and Miia got about seven breakfast entrees that were mostly eggs. He loved meat, she liked eggs, he was serpent and she a snake.

Thankfully for Zero nobody noticed that when they had walked in the café the lights just barely flickered, he had been prepared to...he had no idea what he would have done, but it would have been for Miia's sake. It actually surprised him at how few people cared about the differences between Liminals and Humans.

But Zero KNEW that if there were people who were open-minded then there were going to be intolerant assholes, so he had a feeling some one at some point in time was going to get punched.

He may have been human a mere five years ago, which for a Breaker is not a long time, he felt more of a connection to Liminals. He still found human girls attractive it's just that there were not many that interested him.

Had only realized the other day during one of Miia's more clumsy moments that humans were extremely flimsy. He had set knife on the kitchen counter and walked to set the table for dinner, somehow Miia had managed to slip and knock the knife off the counter and send it flying at him. He got stabbed by flying kitchen cutlery, and just pulled it out like it was a twig stuck on his shirt. He bled for a few seconds while Miia freaked out crying and apologizing before he reassured her he was fine and it wasn't her fault.

He felt bad about worrying Miia, he knew that she truly loved him and it pained Zero to see her cry. He hated it when girls cried, it made his heart hurt and he barely knew what to do most of the time.

After they had finished with lunch Miia said she wanted to go shopping with him, he actually needed to get some clothes of his own, since the fact his body didn't get dirty because he could generate enough electricity that he was literally a walking lightning bolt.  
Things still got worn out, so he had been fine with going shopping. They had walked into a shop that...sold lingerie...shit. He wasn't embarrassed he just knew/felt that when a guy walks into a lingerie store things could get complicated.

Miia rushed into the changing room while Zero was trying not to notice the stares from the people in the store and in the mall outside.

'Something is on my head?', Zero thought with a raised eyebrow. He. Grabbed the object to find it was a cloth...and it was slightly moist and smelled kinda sweet...'do Lamias where panties?' Zero got his answer when a blushing Miia poked her head out of the curtain and said, "only perverts steal a girl's panties,"

"Landed on my head so that doesn't count, and if I wanted to perv on you I wouldn't do it here.", he said with a smile as she pouted and ducked back behind the curtain.

He started to look around the the store and out in the mall, watching people walk by from where he was in the store. Something caught his eye, he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't heard something behind him, there was a gummy bear on the ground near one of the clothing racks. He didn't think much of it.

"Darling, so...um...how do I look," he heard Miia ask. He turned around and got a face full sexiness, Miia was wearing a lacy white bra that, obviously, had lace trim around the sides. It was a bit dainty on her it was no less attractive, but he truly liked the simple things, plus evidently the lace bra was sorta, really see-through.

Zero wiped his nosebleed and cleared his throat, "it looks good, but I think this yellow one would look better," he held up a simple yellow bra that she grabbed starry eyed at something her Darling picked out, to Miia's surprise it fit perfectly.

There was what sounded like a intense little argument outside, like a person chasing another person while yelling at them.

Miia came out of the dressing room all smiles like today was the best day of her life. Zero had no clue what it was he just got her a bra, and was taking her on a date...

Zero wasn't the best with girls. He was, he just missed a lot of major cues.

...they left after paying and started over to another store, one that sold the sturdy clothes that Zero wore, before they even made it twenty feet shit went down. There was a noise like...the most annoying, jeering laugh, there was a group of dumb looking highschool delinquents (dumbass thugs). The one at the front was laughing at Zero and Miia, he wore a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped at the biceps, he was big and bulky. When he finally stopped laughing, he pointed at the two and yelled back to his buddies in a voice only to be described as idiot punk, "hey guys look at the freaks here a slimy snake skank, and a stupid blueberry head, this town is full of freaks," he stared at his friends who were all wide-eyed and the few that were not too freaked out were shaking their heads. Zero had had enough of the thugs taunting, it had nothing to do with his feelings, Miia was crying.

The air was charged with a powerful electric energy and Zero's green eyes were bright and full of anger, electricity jumped from his eyes. He was stalking slowly towards the punks, he would not kill them just kick some ass, but then the group turned tail and ran. He was about to give chase to them but a large fist made of stone erupted out of the ground and punched him in the face.

"Ha! That's what you get for letting their taunting rile you up," a voice called out before the hole in the ground fixed itself and nobody even noticed.

Vega Stone strikes again!

"Ugh, Damn that dusty old bastard, shows up and I get punched in the face," Zero complained rubbing his sore face. Earth beats Lightning no way around it.

He heard Miia's crying behind him, "Miia listen what other people say about you doesn't matter, you're beautiful and amazingly kind, don't pay attention to anyone who says otherwise," he said with a soft smile.

"You really think so?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Without a doubt," he told her smiling even bigger, "now lets get back to the date."

The rest of the day went great, save the bullies it was a good day for him and Miia. They went to an arcade where she begged Zero to win her a stuffed snake, after ten tries he put a static charge on the claw crane and got the thing. By the time they got home it was late so, it was quiet in the big house.

" Well I guess that was a good day, hope nothing crazy happens...dammit jinxed it," Zero said to him self before he sweat dropped.

He was in for crazy stuff.


End file.
